big_brother_virtualfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 17: Horror Story
To go home, go to Home BIG BROTHER 17: HORROR STORY Introduction On Launch Night, 10 Houseguests entered the Big Brother House. Nine of them believed that this was a normal season, but one Houseguest new of this season's name and was given a special power. He was to kidnap one Houseguest each week and send them to the basement. The Houseguest with the special power could not tell the Houseguests he kidnapped what was going on. The Houseguests in the Main House were told that one among them was the Kidnapper. Once there was three Houseguests in the basement, they would all go up for Eviction, as well as the nominated Houseguests in the House. The Houseguest with the special power lived in the Main House. Once there was only two Houseguests left in the Main House, not counting the one with the special power, the remaining Houseguests in the Basement were sent back to the Main House for Finale Night. The Cult of Celebrity returned for this season again. New/Revised Things #'Kidnapper - '''The Kidnapper '(Drake)' kidnapped Houseguests each week until only two remained. Each week they would face Basement Eviction. Once there was only two Houseguests in the Main House remaining, they all left the Basement. The Kidnapper can be put up for Eviction and can be evicted, but then the twist is over. If a Houseguest does not complete his demands, which will earn him money since he cannot win, they will face eviction. If he makes it to the Finals, he will automatically place in 5th since he is collecting money from his demands and cannot win. #'Eviction - Every week 2-6 people from the Main House would face the Public Vote. #'Basement Eviction - '''Every week (except for Week 1 and Week 2) the Basement Houseguests would all face Basement Eviction until there were only two Houseguests in the main House remaining. #'Pandora's Box - 'Each week the Houseguests would be asked if they want to open Pandora's Box. In it there could be a trap or a reward. This took place instead of Pandora's Trap. #'Nominations - '''Each week every Houseguest will nominated only '''ONE name for eviction instead of two names from previous seasons. If a Houseguest breaks a rule (fights, destroying property, jumping on appliances, etc.) they are unable to nominate. Pandora's Box *Week 1 Jason - Got an update of Hayzel (first kidnappee) *Week 2 Rebecca - Double Eviction Week *Week 3 Charlie - Trapped in Pandora's Box for 2 Days Nominations *Week 1 #Alex - Savannah #Alyssa - Alex #Dave - Alex #Drake - Charlie #Michael - Alyssa #Rebecca - Savannah #Savannah - Charlie Note: Charlie and Jason were standing on furniture which is against the rules and Hayzel was the first kidnappee. *Week 2 #Alex - Rebecca #Dave - Alyssa #Drake - Jason #Jason - Alyssa #Rebecca - Alex Note: Alyssa was standing on furniture which is against the rules, Charlie won immunity (Safehouse), and Hayzel and Michael were kidnapped. *Week 3 #Dave - Rebecca #Drake - Charlie #Rebecca - Charlie Note: Charlie opened Pandora's Box and was trapped there for 2 days and Hayzel, Jason, and Michael were kidnapped. *Week 4 Note: Everyone who did not win a pass to the final was nominated Weekly Results Blue - Nominated | Green - Kidnapped | Purple - Basement Nominated | Pink - Safehouse | Red - Evicted | Orange - Finalist | Silver - Runner-Up | Gold - Winner | Teal - Kidnapper Cult of Celebrity 3 *Week 1 Eminem, Katy, and Daniel C returned to act as the first three members of the Cult of Celebrity; Chose who to kidnap Kidnap: Hayzel *Week 2 Eminem, Katy, Savannah; Chose who to kidnap and fake evicted a Houseguest to go to the Secret Safehouse Kidnap: Michael; Fake Evicted: Charlie *Week 3 Alex, Alyssa, Savannah; Able to automatically nominate one Houseguest Nominated: Dave *Week 4 Michael, Rebecca, and Savannah; Chose the four Houseguests competing for 2 passes to the Final Competitors: Charlie, Jason, Dave, and Hayzel Eviction Results *Week 1 Savannah was the first peron to be evicted from the Big Brother House. The order was: Savannah, Alex, Alyssa. *Week 2 Alex was the second person and Alyssa was the third person to be evicted from the Big Brother House. The order was: Alex, Alyssa, Jason, Rebecca. *Week 3 (Double Eviction) Michael was the fourth person and Rebecca was the fifth person to be evicted from the Big Brother House. The order was: Michael, Hayzel, Jason and Rebecca, Charlie, Dave. *Week 4 Drake was the sixth person to be evicted from the Big Brother House. The order was: Drake, Dave, Jason, Alyssa. *'FINALE' ''Hayzel was the winner of Big Brother 17: Horror Story. The order was: Hayzel, Charlie, Dave, Jason.